1. Field
Embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including ohmic patterns and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices are widely used in an electronic industry because of small size, multi-function and/or low manufacture costs thereof. The semiconductor devices have been more highly integrated with the development of the electronic industry. Thus, widths of elements constituting the semiconductor device may be reduced and a contact resistance between the elements may increase.
For reducing the contact resistance, an ohmic pattern may be formed between the elements. However, neighboring ohmic patterns may be shorted to each other by high integration of the semiconductor device, such that reliability of the semiconductor device may be deteriorated. Thus, various researches have been conducted for improving the reliability of the semiconductor device.